You Matter To Me
by AngeltheNoodle
Summary: A crushing defeat leaves a zangoose wondering if her trainer will abandon her. *COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

**I've been meaning to upload this since the beginning of January but my old computer decided to pull a Hiroshima on me(I know bad joke XO)**

**This isn't much of a "story" because this is more of an upload test just to see how to upload n' stuff cuz I'm new :P**

**I wouldn't mind reviews though...Flames can hang out too!**

**Well, Enjoy!**

***DISCLAIMER***

**I don't own pok- whatevs, y'all know the drill ;D**

**You Matter To Me**

**Chapter 1**

The crowd could be heard cheering. The voices of women, men, and children mixing together ending up in a cacophony of incomprehensible shouts of excitement and disapproval. Simon stood there in a battle ready position, his guard up. Across from him stood a very beautiful woman. Winona from the Foretree city gym.

"This battle is by far the best we've had so far!", she yelled out.

"It sure is!", he replied proudly.

"Return, Skarmory!". A beam shot out of Winona's pokeball and recalled her fallen friend.

"You too Marmalade!"

Marmalade was a vulpix Simon caught at Mt. Pyre to take on her steel/flying type.

The result, however, ended with a double K.O.

When Marmalade was safly back in her ball he said, "You did great girl. Now rest and let Ambrosia take it from here..."

"I'm very impressed. You're fighting capability has improved since our last battle," Winona said.

"Thanks," replied Simon smugly.

"But unfortunately for you, this ends now! Go Altaria!"

She threw her ball into the middle of the gym. A bright light engulfed everyone.

Simon shielded his eyes from the intensive light. When he opened them, in front of him was the bane of his existence. The very same pokemon that caused hi to lose his battles for the past three weeks.

Simon couldn't help but smirk a little. He spoke up with a firm voice.

"Ambrosia and I have been training every day for this exact match up"

He pulled out a pokeball that was covered with hearts and stars.

Pulling it close to his chest, he whispered, "I know you can do this..."

He composed himself and threw the ball.

"Go Ambrosia!"

The ball popped open followed by a burst of white light.

There stood the most beautiful zangoose ever to be caught.(Simon was a little bias.)

She opened her eyes revealing her wonderful pink eyes. She began grinding her claws together almost as if sharpening them. Her expression went from calm to an intimidating look.

The audience roared to life. They began chanting her name along with Altaria's simultaneously. Ambrosia couldn't help but smile.

"Even after all our failed attempts, they still want us to win...," She said to herself.

She looked back at Simon and knew he was thinking the same thing judging by the look on his face.

"You guys ready or what?" Simon and Ambrosia both looked at Winona.

Their confident smiles were all she needed to know they were.

"Very well then...Altaria Dragon Dance now!"

Altaria began glowing a crimson red and started to hop around.

"Don't let her setup on you! Rush her down!"

Ambrosia dashed at Altaria at incredible speed. She sent a flurry of crush claws in an attempt to interrupt her dances. But Altaria was too fast and dodged all of the attacks.

"Shoot, she's too fast now!", Simon thought to himself.

"Alright! Enough Altaria! Use take-down now!", yelled Winona.

Altaria dove at Ambrosia at blinding speed.

"Ambrosia! Dodge as many as you can while using Swords Dance!"

She began jumping in the air to evade the attacks. All the while she began twirling in mid-air, doing back-flips, and cartwheels in an effort to avoid a painful blow.

Simon couldn't help but chuckle a little. He had to admit she looked rather silly doing all her acrobatic. He continued his giggles as he noticed how graceful she looked pulling off her moves. Her fluffy tail swaying in the air, her ears perked from the heat of the battle, and...and her face...

"She's so...beautiful..." he thought. Her curvy hips swinging side to side. He was completely transfixed by her extravagant form. Simon's eyes trailed up her body.

"She's wonderful..." he said to himself. Her long slender but powerful arms in front of her.

Her claws...her claws!

They were bright red from all her Sword Dancing. She was at her maximum strength!

Simon snapped back to his senses.

"Ambrosia! Switch from defensive to offensive!" he shouted.

She dug her heels down in the ground and launched herself at Altaria delivering a bombardment of Crush Claws. A weaker opponent would have been knocked out by one swipe.

"Altaria! What are you doing just taking that?" Winona yelled. "counter with Ariel Ace!"

Altaria managed to break free from Ambrosia's attacks and moved with such speed, it practically made her invisible.

Ambrosia realized she was swinging away at nothing and frantically searched around looking for her opponent. She turned around only to be welcomed by an Ariel Ace and was knocked all the way to other side of the gym, slamming against the concrete wall.

"Ambrosia!" Simon yelled so loud that it overpowered the roaring crowd.

She twitched a little. Simon held his breath. She suddenly began moving a little and eventually managed to get to her feet. Simon was horrified. Blood made its way from the corner of her mouth and dripped onto her white fur. She had a noticeable gash along her chest that also oozed blood little by little.

She was tearing up from the pain.

Simon ran up to his friend.

"Oh...Arceus...this is all my fault. I let this get out of hand, lets forfeit now so I ca-"

"No..."

"But Ambrosi-"

"I won't go down like this...not again."

Simon knew there was no way to talk her out of quitting.

"O...o.k..." His voice cracked a little trying t keep from breaking down.

She slowly limped her way back to the center of the gym, where an equally beat Altaria was waiting.

They both stared at each other.

"I can't lose...not when He's watching..." she thought.

"What if I fail him again? Will he give up on me? No...he...I know he's not like that...I know that he will love me no matter what...but what if he doesn't? What if he abandons me and leaves me to die like my old trainer?" she began to tear up. Thoughts of how her old trainer beat every night for failing him rushed into her mind. "No...NO! Why am I thinking like that? I love him too much for him to leave me! I can't lose! I WON"T lose!"

And with that her pain subsided for a moment. Instead, anger and feared replaced it. Anger from her past and fear from repeating itself.

"He trusts me to finish this and I WILL finish this!"

She took her stance in front of Altaria, ignoring the amount of blood she was losing.

"Simon," Winona spoke up. "Are you sure she can continue?"

"Ha...I don't make decisions for her..." he said keeping his head down.

He suddenly snapped his head up and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"BUT I DO KNOW SHE WON'T LET ME DOWN! AMBROSIA CRUSH CLAW NOW!"(caps rage :3)

Something primal clicked within her. Her pain faded completely and let out a loud shriek. She lashed out at Altaria.

"Altaria Dragon Claw, NOW!"

Both pokemon lashed at each other, Ambrosia's claws glowing red and Altaria's talons emitting a blue/purple color.

They struck at the same time. Both fell to the ground. Everything went silent.

They both got up at the same time with their backs facing their trainers.

Ambrosia looked back at Simon and stared into his eyes. The gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Simon..."

She fell to the ground with a loud thump.

The crowd roared back to life.

"NO!"

Simon ran up to her and cradled her in his arms. Blood now covered his shirt and shorts.

"I-I'm so-sorr-"

Before she cold finish, Simon got up and bolted towards the exit. She was leaving a trail of blood behind.

Poor Simon was too scared to realize that keeping her in her pokeball would slow down the bleeding.

People from the audience blocked his path to congratulate him on a great attempt.

He didn't care, he just cared about the life of his precious zangoose.

Simon bulldozed his way the people and sprinted towards the nearest pokemon center.

Tears began to develop in his eyes.

"Please don't die on me...Please!"

His tears landed on her blood stained fur.

Ambrosia spoke up in a weak and shivering voice.

"I'm so-sorry I-I f-f-failed yo-you..."

Everything went black.

**:D I'll get chapter Dos done before Chinese New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is!**

**Chapter 2**

**Mmmm...I can almost taste the moon cakes...**

**You Matter To Me **

**Chapter 2**

Ambrosia flashed her eyes open. She found herself in an open meadow. Blue sky, green grass, tiny hills, and little shrubs here and there. She noticed she was moving involuntarily and looked up to see Simon carrying her. Her pain was gone. Being next to Simon was all the comfort she needed in the world. She nuzzled up to his chest and looked at his face. But something seemed out of place.

Instead of the usual goofy smile he always had on, he had a face that expressed anger and disgust.

She spoke up.

"Simon, are yo-"

WUMP!

Simon abruptly dropped her on the grass.

"Ow! Well jeez, love you too," she said sarcastically while sitting up and rubbing her neck.

Simon looked at her.

"What's up with you?"

"Shut up you worthless creature!"

Ambrosia flinched at his words. Never in the two years of traveling with him has he ever talked to her like that. Not even as a joke. Fear took hold.

"Simon what's going on?"

Her voice was shaking with tears at the ready to fall.

Utter silence.

The two stared at each other for a long time.

The silence was broken.

"I don't want you anymore."

Simon took out Ambrosia's pokeball and crushed with one hand. It exploded with a blue light. Fragments scattered everywhere, some landing on her lap.

Like a weak dam, tears exploded from her face. She shook her head in disbelief. She got up and walked up to Simon, trembling while doing so.

"T-This i-is a joke, right? Right?" she said stuttering as she buried her face into Simon's chest.

Simon pushed her back down and yelled.

"This is why I'm leaving you! You're too weak! You couldn't even beat Altaria even after all the training we went through and now you're crying like the pathetic excuse of life that you are!"

Ambrosia's eyes grew wide. More tears flooded her vision. It began to leave a trail of matted fur.

"I can see why your old trainer left you. Why did I even bother saving you? Even a little ralts has enough power to beat you!"

"No please don't say that!"

"I should have let you die"

Ambrosia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wouldn't take any of it. A desperate plan hatched in her mind.

She scrambled to her feet and dove at Simon, knocking him down. While Simon was stunned, she reached into his backpack desperately looking for an empty pokeball.

She let out a cry in happiness.

"Give me that!"

He delivered a heavy knee directly to her ribcage moments before she could tap the ball and catch herself.

She fell on her side as pain shot through her. She began gasping for air after having it completely knocked out of her. Her vision became blurry and faint.

Simon stood up and picked up the ball.

"You little-"

He kicked her square on the stomach.

Ambrosia was on the verge of passing out.

Simon was breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and focused. After a few seconds he opened them. He gave one last hate-filled look at Ambrosia and began walking away.

"Simon...please...wait..."

He ignored her.

What little energy she had left in her, she used it to get up and catch up to Simon.

Pain overwhelmed her body.

"Simon please...wait"

She stretched out her paw

"I-I can make it up to you..."  
>She grabbed his backpack, stopping him.<p>

"Just give me...another chance...please" she said still holding onto his backpack.

Her other paw was clenching her aching gut.

Simon froze. His shoulders began to broaden.

She sighed in relief thinking she got through him.

"Simon thank-"

"Let go of me you bitch!"

He spun around and backhanded her with a closed fist.

Ambrosia fell to the ground not getting up.

He u-turned and sprinted away. She began crying weakly.

"Simon, please comeback..." He was a good distance away.

"SIMON PLEASE! I-I LOVE YOU!" He disappeared.

"SIMON!"

She sat up on her bed screaming his name out.

He burst into his room. With a scared look on his face.

"It's o.k! It's o.k! I'm here! Calm down!" he said worryingly.

He pulled her in with a tight hug.

She began breathing heavily, unable to process anything.

One moment he was running away from her and now he's hugging her.

Her crying worsened. She buried her face into his shoulder returning the hug.

"Simon w-why did you leave me?" she cried.

"Ambrosia I would NEVER leave you. I love you too much to let you go. You were just ahving a nightmare, that's all."

"B-but what about t-the meadow and-and the pokeball a-and-"

Simon cut her off.

"Relax. I don't know what you're talking about but it never happened"

He was right. It never did.

The two held each other for a very long time. Her crying slowed down to minor hiccups.

"There, there. No more crying. I'm with you. I'll always be with you"

Ambrosia drifted into a deep sleep.

**Gotcha didn't I?**

**(troll face here)**

**I wrote this chapter while listening to Sad Man's theme from MGS portable Ops.**

**Great song.**

**Last chapter comin soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here it is! Final Chapter!**

***WARNING***

**Contains PokemonXHuman Citrus!**

**If you don't like it don't read it...**

**Alright! Nuff said! Lets get it ON!**

**(Or in this case THEY get it on ;D)**

**This one is for you Yaoi-Lover13!**

**(she wants to kill me btw)**

**You Matter To Me**

**Chapter 3**

Ambrosia woke up. She sat up quickly as and began to dart her eyes around the room. No meadow. Just Simon's room and her on his bed. Simon walked in with a plate of food he had prepared for her.

"Good morning sleepy-head." he said cheerfully.

"Uhh...Morning?" She replied confused.

Simon noticed the look on her face.

"Don't worry. This isn't a dream." he winked at her and handed the plate of food over.

It was a berry salad that had the many berries that Ambrosia loved. She stared at it with a hungry look.

After a few seconds, she began eating as calmly and formally as possible.

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, I know you're hungrier than that."

She looked up at him then back at the food. She immediately began jamming the berries in her mouth.

Simon wasn't surprised.

"After all...you were asleep for over a week now."

She began choking at the sudden news.

"What?" she finally spat up.

"Yea. You were pretty banged up after the fight with Winona."

He stopped and took a deep breath.

"I rushed you over to the Pokemon Center. After the nurse came o-out..."

His voice noticeably cracked at the last word.

His lips began to tremble as he looked down.

Ambrosia saw a tear fall to the ground. She set the empty bowl to the side looking at Simon worryingly.

He cleared his throat to talk again.

"S-she told me you lost a lot of blood.

He looked up. His tears ran rivers down his cheeks.

"You were in a coma!" He began crying.

Ambrosia felt as if her heart stopped. She forced herself to hold back tears.

He took her left paw and held it with both hands.

"They told me you might never wake up! I was scared that I might lose you! My best friend..."

He pulled her in and hugged her tightly while crying into her shoulder.

Tearing a little, she began rubbing his back.

"It's o.k now...I'm not going anywhere..." she whispered into his ear.

Simon took a deep breath, still hugging her.

"Thanks...I know you won't...which is why I'm ending our journey.

Ambrosia broke the hug, nearly pushing him off the bed.

"What?WHY?" she yelled.

"I don't want to see you get hurt again. That was WAY too close. If I were to lose you, I don't know what I'd do..."

"NO...no...no..."

Tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't lost the fight, I wouldn't have crushed your dreams."

Not being able to hold back anymore, she began crying.

"I'm sorry I-I failed yo-you..." Sh looked down and whimpered.

Simon put both hands on her cheeks gently and lifted her head up.

"You didn't fail me. I love you."

Using his thumb, he wiped away a falling tear.

"No Simon, you don't understand. I'm worthle-"

He silenced her.

Not with his hands.

Not with his words.

But with his lips.

He kissed her slowly, feeling how soft her lips were. He stuck his tongue in and explored as much as he could.

Ambrosia was shocked. She pushed back gasping.

"Simon! Wha-What are you dong?" she asked, still stunned.

"When I said I loved you, I meant more than just being your friend." he said with a lovestruck smile.

"Simon, I-I..."

"And I know deep down, you feel the same way."

Ambrosia couldn't keep it in anymore.  
>"Simon...I've always-"<p>

She stopped.

"Simon, I love you too."

She pulled him in for another kiss. Simon smiled and returned the kiss. The had their eyes closed, soaking in all the love they had for each other. Their tongues exploring and fighting for dominance.

Ambrosia couldn't help but moan a little. She felt so safe in her new lover's arms.

They broke the kiss and panted for air.

Simon laid Ambrosia down on the bed, peppering her with kisses while doing so.

His knees were on both sides of her body, straddling her.

He began to kiss her again and slowly made his was down to her chest. She giggled a little.

He looked back up at her with a seductive gaze and began licking her chest slowly. Her giggles turned to soft moans. He moved his head slightly to the left and grazed her hardened nipple. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth.

He started licking her nipple with delicate little lashes. His other hand made its way over to her other tit and massaged it slowly using his thumb and index finger. Ambrosia began breathing faster as she felt her lower body begin to moisten a little.

Simon turned his attention to her the sensitive skin he was massaging and sucked on it with hint of intensity.

She placed her paws on his back to hold him closer.

Simon bit down softly on her tit.

She gasped again and this time tore Simon's shirt.

"Hehe...sorry. I got a little excited" she said innocently.

"I was gonna take it off anyway" he replied.

With that he returned back to kissing her. Meanwhile, his fully erect member pressed up against her sex. Ambrosia let out a heavy groan. He began rocking his hips around teasing her for what was to come.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked.

Ambrosia blushed and nodded.

"Then you'll love this."

He moved his hand lower and trailed his finger along her slit.

He began rubbing the entrance teasingly. She was extremely wet now.

She began to rub his groin with a circular motion. Simon closed his eyes and moaned.

She took advantage of that moment and pushed Simon on his back. She was on top now.

"Ah ah ahh..." she said tauntingly. "Ladies first."

With a quick movement of her paws, she pulled down his shorts and boxers.

His 7 inch member proudly stuck out. Ambrosia licked her lips.

She began stroking his erection. Simon let out a manly moan.

She lowered her head and licked the tip. Simon tightened his buttocks at the feeling.

She giggled at his reaction as she teased him with petite licks to his shaft.

"P-please...don't...tease..." he groaned.

She engulfed his cock and swirled her tongue around his head.

Simon bucked his hips as he felt the warm wet feeling around his member.

She loved his taste: salty but very satisfying. A bit of pre emerged from the tip and she greedily swallowed it down. She wanted more.

She knew Simon wouldn't last very long so she sped up and bobbed her head up and down.

"Oh! I'm so damn close!" he grunted. "Let me have it" she said lustfully.

With that, he held his breath and shoved his penis into her mouth.

He released his breath as he came into her mouth. Ambrosia's cat-like ears twitched a little as his warm cum filled up her mouth. She swallowed every last drop and licked up any that fell onto his lap.

"That was a-amazing!" panted Simon.

"Thank you. Umm...I think I'm ready now..." she said nervously.

She stroked his member back to its vigor and positioned herself on top of Simon, lining up his cock with her sex.

Before she could push down, Simon grabbed her hips.

She looked at him with a confused look.

"Not yet. I'm going to make sure YOU are ready..."

They switched positions. Simon was now on top again.

Wasting no time, he placed his head between her legs and licked her wet snatch. He placed his tongue at the top and wiggled it all the way back down again.

Ambrosia gasped in pleasure and breathed faster.

"Oh my...Please lick me harder!" she moaned.

Simon did what she asked and spread her labia apart with his fingers and licked her insides, coating everything he could with saliva.

Ambrosia bucked her hips in an attempt to get his tongue to go deeper and pleasure her even more.

Simon used his other hand and placed it on her abdomen to keep her from squirming. Using his thumb, he began to rub her clitoris around.

"OH! Oh! I'm-I'm cumming!"

She grabbed his head and pushed him down onto her vagina and swayed her hips while squirting her juices.

Simon was having a hard time trying to swallow as mush as he could. After a few moments, she let go of his head.

Ambrosia was breathing slowly but heavily while twitching from her orgasm.

Simon pulled up and gave her a passionate kiss.

He stopped and whispered into her ear, "Now you're ready..."

She blushed as Simon got into position. His hardness now rubbing against her moistness. She shivered a little.

He slowly pushed in until he felt a springy wall. He looked at Ambrosia. She nodded.

Simon thrust into her and broke through her feminine shield. She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth.

A single tear emerged fro her eye. But her pain subsided as he slowly began pumping into her.

She moaned a as she felt his member stretch her out. She moaned louder and louder the faster he went.

"This feels so incredible..." they both said.

Pretty soon Simon was jackhammering his way into her. She dug her claws into his sides screaming in pleasure.

"YES! YES! FUCK YES! SIMON I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM!"

Simon, a little surprised at her colorful vocabulary, pulled out before she could.

She whimpered as she felt his cock leave her.

"Why did you stop? I was s-so fucking clo-"

Simon flipped her over. She was now on her paws and knees.

"Whoa, Wha-"

Simon thrusted into her. Ambrosia yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He pumped into her so fast, it would put a manectric to shame.

Simon was pummeling her from behind while making a clapping sound.

Ambrosia's eyes rolled back. Her mouth wide open from the explosion of pleasure.

"Oh Arceus! Oh Arceus! Oh Arceus!" she kept repeating.

Simon, who was breathing hard, managed to screamed out.

"ARCEUS ISN'T FUCKING YOU! I AM!"

His hand slipped down to her chest and pinched her nipples.

This was too much for Ambrosia to take.

She came. Hard.

"S-SIMON! I-I LOVE YOU!"

Her walls clamped down on Simon's shaft. Her cum exploded out and flooded the bed with it.

She could have passed out if it wasn't for Simon who still kept pumping. He thrusted 3 more times before he came as well.

He covered her walls with his manly seed. Much of it leaked out of her.

"Oh...ah...Ambrosia I love you too..." he squeaked as he collapsed on her.

He breathed into her back, exhausted from loving.

He could feel Ambrosia twitching and shivering still.

He rolled off from her and both stared at each other.

They kissed again, only stopping to breathe.

"I love you so, so much Ambrosia..."

"I love you too..."

They kissed again letting their bliss and love take over.

**END**

**Damn...took me long enough...**


End file.
